


Almost Romeo and Juliet

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Arin and Danny, Best Friends, Cute, Egobang - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gay, Humans, I LOVE THIS IDEA, Love, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Mostly Fluff, gay af, gay ship, h2o inspired, i love it, im obsessed with my own story, maybe some smut?, mention of suicide, mer/human, merman, this is perf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm Romeo, and you're Juliet, As long as I'm breathing, I'll be loving you to death."<br/>When falling in love really means falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Falling (In Love)

Danny was tired of life, he just wished that he had never been born.

The bushy-haired male watched his feet as he shuffled towards the ledge of the small cliff that dropped off into the water. Danny may have been deathly afraid of the ocean, but this was the one and only time he would be brave enough to go into it. This would also be the last.

He filled his lungs with one last breath of air as he leaned over the edge more, letting it out just as he went to drop.

"No, don't-!" A voice called, grabbing his arm but it was too late, the other male that had tried to help lost his balance, also plumiting to the water below.

Dan hit the water first, the force only knocking him out, it wasn't enough to kill him. The other male on the other hand, when he hit the water, he came to life, his legs merging as one, gorgeous, long tail, brighter blue than the sky. He pulled Danny into him, Danny wasn't breathing. A sigh escaped the young merfolk's lips as he placed them to the human's soft ones, pushing air into his lungs and feeling life rush back into him. He pulled the stranger to shore, laying him in the sand and hiding himself beneath the dock, just wanting to make sure he was okay.

Dan awoke nearly an hour later, dazed and confused. His lips tingling and he felt so much more alive than before he hit the water.

He sat up, running his fingers through his damp curls. _Am I dead?_ he thought, observing his surroundings closely. He couldn't be dead, this was in no way Heaven, if anything, this would be Hell. Dan had always hated the ocean, and everything to do with water really. The only thing he didn't hate was showering, he loved it. Baths were a whole other story though.

Dan stood, feeling slightly wobbly on his feet. His head was spining and he dropped back down to the sand, this was completely impossible, he couldn't be alive right now, he would have died on impact or drowned. Danny felt weird, like something wasn't right. What had happened to that other guy? He wondered. This just wasn't adding up, "Fuck." He whispered to himself, his head reeling as he tried to stand again only to drop back down to the shoreline. Dan's head snapped up as he heard a small gasp from somewhere near by, "Hello?" He spoke in confusion, god, he felt like he was going insane, "Who's there?" He spoke a second time, still getting no answer.

Dan felt so weird, something was wrong and he knew it, he felt tired and sick. He couldn't help himself, he placed his fingers to his wrist, his pulse was steady and normal. He didn't understand, "Please say something so I know I'm not completely insane." He begged this time.

"H-Hi." Dan heard a small voice, he couldn't tell where it came from, mostly because of how disoriented he was.

"Who are you?" He asked, "and _Where_ are you?" Daniel had convinced himself by that point that this was all a dream.

"I'm, Arin..." The voice spoke up, a bit louder this time, "And uh... That's not important. I have to go now, but I would love to know your name before I do."

"Oh... Uh...? My names Daniel, you can call Me Danny or Dan for short." He replied, not getting an answer back. Danny didn't like this, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. And for some reason, he wished he never jumped.

|-/

Arin laid out on the sandy shore, letting the sun dry his damp body. He knew that he could easily dry himself, but he just wanted to lay there. Something felt off about him, his lips tingled and his body felt numb. He barely even talked to that human, Daniel and he couldn't get his mind off of the boy, but why? He didn't understand, this couldn't be, it was impossible.

His damp fingers soon ran across his soft, moist lips. Surges of energy flowing through lips into the tips of his fingers, sending pulses of electricity through his veins. Arin pulled his hand away, shaking slightly. This feeling scared him, it felt so right but _so_ wrong. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it was suddenly harder to breathe.

Abruptly his tail split from one part to two separate body parts, his legs laying out across the warm, damp sand that was beneath his tail.

He sighed, looking down at his nude body, flushed under the sun. The boy got to his feet and retrieved the clothes hidden behind a rock on the beach. This was fairly normal for him, he had started placing clothes there after having to jog home completely naked at noon, just praying nobody saw him. He ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair, that was always the last to dry. Arin never understood how he could get a drop of water on his skin and his legs would disappear, but his hair could be damp and it was fine. He never really questioned it much though.

After getting his clothes on he made his way down the beach, spotting a mass of curls on the beach, the boy from earlier was sprawled out across the sand, completely unconscious. Arin jogged over to the male he'd saved earlier. _Was he dead? Did I not save him?_ Arin thought to himself as he kneeled down beside the much taller boy.

"Dan?" He nudged the boy slightly, "Hey... You okay?" He spoke awkwardly. Dan was _really_  good looking.

Arin tried a few more times, unable to wake the other male. He sighed, and pulled Danny into his arms, he was surprisingly light for a person as tall as he was. Arin carried the boy to his car, placing him in the passenger seat. Arin drove the two of them to his house, nobody supposed to be home until some time late that night. Again, Arin picked up the light other, bringing him into the warmth of his house and up to his bedroom.

Arin didn't quite know what to do with him really, he just placed Dan down on his bed, wanting to get him into warmer, dryer clothes but he didn't want to seem like a pervert so he just placed a blanket over the hansome man. Arin sat at his desk, pulling up a video game on it and zoning out into a whole other world.


	2. Two - Floundering

Dan’s head throbbed, pain washing over him as his eyes blinked open, focusing blindly on a ceiling that was not his own. He sat up, gazing around at an unfamiliar room, dizzy and bleary-eyed. Dan sat up, tugging his fingers through his knotted hair that was tangled beyond repair. The bed creaked softly as he tossed his legs over the edge of the, extremely comfortable bed.

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Spoke a slightly familiar voice. Dan rubbed his eyes and looked around the small room until his leer landed on a small shaggy-haired boy sat at a desk in the corner of the room.

“Um…?” Mumbled Dan, “What… Er- Where… I’m confused.” He said, rubbing at his forehead.

“You were passed out on the beach, I couldn’t just leave you there, now could I?” The stranger asked, getting a shrug from Dan, “I’m Arin, by the way… You’re Dan right?”

“How did you…” Dan trailed off.

“I talked to you before you passed out… Remember?” Danny sat, staring at Arin for a long while, slowly beginning to nod.

“I couldn’t see you before… How come?” Dan hated this, he felt as though he was missing a huge, super important part of his life.

“You were pretty out of it, man. Plus I was on the dock.” Arin informed him, “Also if you want you can borrow some clothes of mine, yours are pretty damp.”

“I-I um… Think-Think I’m fine, uh… Arin… Thanks though.” Danny again, ran his fingers through his hair. This didn’t feel right; _he_ didn’t feel right. He couldn’t _possibly_ be alive, this was completely and utterly impossible. Dan felt a surge of nausea wash over him and the color drained from his normally tanned skin. Arin was rambling about something that Dan couldn’t hear, the room was violently spinning around him, his head pounding, he was in such agony, he felt like he was dying. Danny heaved for breath, the feeling of drowning surrounding him, his head reeling as he now believed he was being engulfed by the harsh water of the sea. He gripped his head in his hands, swallowing hard.

“Dan…?” He could hear Arin’s voice say faintly in the background, he tried to lift his head from his hands to focus on the other male but the blurred twirling of the room around him, made it almost impossible to even open his eyes, “Dan, are you-“ Again, the world faded around him and he slipped into darkness.

|-/

Arin stopped his strewn and lengthy story, seeing the other boy grow a sickly-pale, “Dan?” He asked worriedly, getting no response from the taller, “Dan, are you okay?” As soon as he’d let the words slip from his slightly parted lips, Danny had collapsed back down to the bed. Arin didn’t understand why Dan kept losing consciousness, honestly, Arin was kind of getting scared.

○○○

After several hours of playing Undertale, Danny awoke yet again.

“No! Fuck! Goddamn it, I was so fucking close!” Arin shouted in frustration.

“You alright there, Arin?” Danny chuckled at the other male.

“Do I _look_ alright to you?!” He shouted jokingly. A soft laugh escaped Danny’s soft, sweet lips.

“You are very comfortable around people aren’t you?” Danny could tell that Arin was an extremely out-going person, just by the way he acted around Danny.

“Yeah, I love to be around people, I also love to make people laugh…! Too bad nobody really likes to hang out with me, everyone thinks I’m weird and shit.” He sighed softly, his happy mood, seeming to fade instantly.

“Well, what about me?” Danny asked, “You seem like a pretty fun dude, and I mean, I’ve already slept in your bed and passed out on you twice so we are basically best friends now.” A laugh came from Arin as a huge, adorable smile spread across his cutely-pudgy cheeks.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be sick of me within a week, but… Sure, you seem really cool.” He told the fully-human male.

“As long as you keep me laughing I’ll stick around.” Danny said with a smile.

“Shouldn’t be too hard then, right?”

○○○

Danny stepped out of Arin’s car, waving and calling out a ‘ _see you later’_ over his shoulder to his new found friend, before dashing up the stairs to his front door. Nobody was home yet so he took this time to take a long, hot shower to calm his nerves after the crazy day he’d been having. He scurried to the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower as hot as possible and stripping from his clothes. He felt so damn gross, his body was sticky and nasty from the sea water that lingered on it, and that was wrapped up in his tangled mane of hair.

As soon as Danny stepped beneath the boiling hot water he felt his legs dissipate from beneath him, forming as one, much longer entity. Dan quickly lost his balance, topping over, landing on the hard porcelain floor of the tub.

“W-What!?” Gasped Danny, wide-eyed as he looked over his body, seeing the massive floppy tail now taking the place of his legs, “This-This isn’t real, it can’t be! Mermaids are fake, they’re fictional creatures!” He flopped around in the tub, trying to get close enough to the diverter to shut off the water.

After several moments of struggling he managed to shut it off and lop out of the bath. He now laid flat out on the bathroom floor, his mind racing with thoughts. This wasn’t right, but he couldn’t tell anybody because he would be sent away for something like this. Danny managed to sit up, his hair flopping into his face, it was a bright teal color, nowhere near matching to his pastel rainbow colored tail. He stared at the awkward and heavy lump of scales where his legs formerly were, his tail was fucking gorgeous… Too bad nobody would see it and he’d never use it, still petrified of the ocean.

Dan glanced down at his hand, feeling surges of electricity pulsing through it, warmth radiating from it. Out of curiosity he decided to place it above his new appendage, feeling extreme heat course throughout his tail, steam rising off of it, drying him. He soon felt the massive limb disappear, his much smaller legs reappearing where the tail once was.

Man, this was a _weird_ day.


	3. Three - Warlocks and Angels

Ross' eyes narrowed, focusing on the target with all of his strength, lifting his arm, pointing at the spoon that was hung on the wall athwart the room from him. The young diviner felt energy tingling in his fingertips, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he released the surge of power from him, shooting it across the small apartment in a flash. But, of course, due to Ross' inexperience and awful aim, the failed spell flew out his window into the open city.

"That's the fifth time this week." The Warlock in training groaned as his cat, Barry, hopped up onto his shoulder, "Don't worry, it was a harmless enchantment, it should just enhance the appearance of whatever it happens to hit." Shrugged Ross, scratching him companion's ear, getting a soft 'meow' in response from his small friend, alongside a few long purrs as the creature rubbed his head against it's owner's hand, "I have to go shopping, want to come, Little one?" He asked his pet. Barry hopped atop Ross' head, letting out another meow.

The pair made their way down the almost empty city street, keeping a close eye out for the newly enchanted item. Ross walked with his head down, having forgotten his very important contacts that covered his chameleon like eyes, changing color constantly and threatening to expose him for who he really is.

The young warlock's lack of paying attention caused him to walk directly into another person, his head snapping up to look into the bright blue eyes of another soul, "Oh, Shit. I am so-" Ross froze suddenly, the eyes staring into his were of the purest he'd seen in a long while, they hid no lies nor sin. The being who stood before him, was a forbidden friend, an angel. The warlock's mortal enemy was God himself, and stood before him was one of the deity's minions, "Angel." He hissed beneath his breath, looking coldly into his foe's eyes.

"Warlock." The other's voice came sharp and quick, ready to come-back to anything ross spoke of in a nimble and harsh manor, "You should be locked away in Hell, to burn for all eternity, you pathetic hellion. You will never be as good as us, I mean at least I can control my powers, unlike a worthless waste of magic like you." He spat quickly. Fire burned in Ross' veins as electricity snapped at his fingertips, his eyes turning red with anger as his powers burned at him, begging to be set free of his clenched fists, "Is the little warlock upset?" Teased the archangel, making the seer snap, and with the quickness of lightning, he grabbed the angel's frail arm, shooting the sharp, agonizing, volts of power through the cherub's veins, a gasp escaped the Seraph's bright pink lips as he fell to the ground in pain. His arm was now permanently marked with the blue scars of electricity, pulsing on his skin from the wizard. The distressed angel watched the man above him closely, a fire in his eyes.

"Don't fuck with a Warlock, Sprite." Ross warned with a dark stare.

"You will pay, witch, you will pay." He seethed with rage, disappearing without a trace.

"Goddamn it." Groaned the seer, his cat still perched on his shoulders, licking at it's soft fur, "Let's go get what we needed, Bear." Muttered the man to his cat before continuing on their journey to the store again. Ross' eye's still burned with a red fire, this wasn't over.

 

|-/

Arin splashed his fin gently in the shallow water of the bath. This had been a stressful few weeks and he just needed to relax for a little while. him and Danny had become really close and hung-out constantly. Arin enjoyed this a lot, he felt happy for once, though it was pretty hard hiding the fact that he wasn't fully human. Thankfully Danny didn't seem like he cared for being around water much himself, so he was basically in the clear most of the time. He'd had, of course, had a few close calls, being so damn clumsy and all but thankfully he hadn't fucked up too bad... yet, at least.

His phone buzzed on the floor beside the tub, and he groaned, reaching over to grab it.

                **Help, gotta go to a fam thing, plz come with?**

Arin laughed at the message and sent a quick reply;

_Sure, lmao… What time do you need me?_

**In like an hour, I’ll pick you up.**

_See ya then!_

He sighed, tossing his phone aside, pulling the plug from the drain, letting the water run out of the bath before he flopped out and onto the floor, taking his hands and running them above his tail, quickly drying himself.

Arin stood from the floor, grabbing his clothes from atop the counter in his bathroom and pulling them on quickly.  The boy yawned, sitting at his computer and scrolling through Tumblr to pass the time.

|-/

Danny pulled into Arin’s driveway, beeping the horn, too lazy to go and get his friend. Arin soon emerged from the front door, locking it and jogging down the steps to Danny’s car, “Hey, man.” Arin smiled, hopping into his friend’s car, “Where we headed?”

“Hey, Uh, we’re going to the beach for my aunt’s birthday.” Danny spoke, seeming extremely anxious about the whole thing.

“The-The beach?” Arin asked, eyes wide with fear.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be there either… If you don’t-“

“It’s fine, really, we can just hang-out by ourselves or something…” Arin replied worriedly. The small kelpie didn’t want to lose his friend; he was all the young half-fish had.

○○○

Danny stood at the end of the dock, watching the waves slosh against the columns which supported the small structure, Arin slowly approached behind the older male, about to have a panic attack, breathing heavily and his legs growing weak, “Danny, what-what are you do-doing out-out here? Can we-we go back t-to shore ple-please?” Arin spoke to his friend.

“Awe, come on! Come look at how pretty the water is!” Danny told him, fully aware of how extremely dangerous the situation was, not giving a single fuck because of how gorgeous the water looked that day. He may be petrified by it but he had to admit that it was beautiful.

“I-I think I’m fine.” Arin’s voice cracked, causing Danny to turn to face him.

“Come on, I hate the ocean too, I am so fucking scared but this is so pretty, you have to come see it.” Danny persuaded, extending a hand towards the younger. Arin took in a deep breath, stepping closer to Dan who moved back a step.

“Danny, don’t throw me in.” He warned, going to take a step back.

“I’m not going to, I understand how scared you are, I would never do that to you, I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.” Danny promised and Arin nodded, taking another step closer to Dan, who overestimated how much room he had left to step back on, his foot slipping from the dock and in a panicked state grabbed onto the other boy, “Arin!” He choked out in shock, catching the shorter off guard, both plunging into the cold ocean water below.  


	4. Four - The Angel and The Demon

Arin tried to quickly catch himself, to no avail, his feet fell from under him and that's when panic set in. This was it, his life was over, Danny would report him for the creature he was. Arin had excepted his fate before his body had even hit the water, though, when he saw the look in Dan's eyes as the rapidly fell towards the dark waters, he could see fear prevalent in them. 

His body - along with Danny - was swiftly swallowed by sea. Danny shoved away from Arin, attempting to swim free before the tail he'd been cursed to have were to form where his legs once were, but it was too late, he'd fucked it up. The boy's long brown curls were made to be a beautiful teal, his legs evaporating, being quickly replaced by his shimmering, lengthy fin. Danny tried to swim away quickly but Arin caught his arm, studying his friend's perfect body. Dan spun to face Arin, seeing the other's pure, red tail with a gorgeous golden shimmer to it. Arin pulled his arm beginning to swim away from the dock and towards his hiding place, well after they collected their clothing from the ocean floor of course.

∞∞∞

Danny and Arin soon got to a small cove-ish type place, wading in the shallow water. Danny sat in the water, propped up on his elbows, swishing his tail back and fourth as the small waves lapped at the shore. Arin was laying out on his stomach, half in the water and half on the sand, drawing random things in the sand with his fingers.

"Danny?" Arin spoke after a while.

"Yeah." Dan turned to look at the person of his kind.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked, "I was the one who saved you when you jumped, but when you hit the water you didn't change like this..." He spoke.

"It was that day... When I went home from your place... I was going to take a shower and when I got in, my legs turned into that... I really don't understand why or how." Danny explained to him.

"That's impossible! The only way that this could have happened is if you were cursed to be that way by a full-blood merfolk." Arin said, "Or if either a full-blood or a half-breed brings you back to life." Arin finished with a puzzled look.

"I know I wasn't cursed, but how would they bring you back to life?" 

"Well, full-blood can bring you back to life just by touch, while on the other hand, a half-breed has to give them air by doing, like a CPR type of thing, but like only breathing." Arin was now scared,     _Had he done this?_

"What's wrong? You look pale." Danny spoke nervous to hear the response.

"No... That- That can't be..." Arin mumbled to himself, "But that would explain a lot..."

"Arin...? Tell me what's going on." Dan demanded.

"You-You know how you kept like... Passing out and stuff...?" Arin asked Danny, wishing this wasn't true.

"Yeah...?"

"That's because your body was basically... Danny you died that day that you jumped... I brought you back to life... I did that thing but didn't know... I'm sorry, I can understand if you hate me." Arin knew how much of a burdon this was, he felt awful for what he'd done.

"Arin, you saved my life... Don't be sorry for that." Dan flopped himself onto his stomach, dragging himself over the sand to his best friend, placing his arm around the other.

"But this is no way to live... Constantly in fear. I'd rather be dead than have this dread hanging over me all the time." The smaller admitted.

"Listen, I'm happy you saved me, because I'm here to keep you company and because you showed me that life  _does_  get better." He told the younger.

"You saved me too Dan. Without you, I don't know what I would've done by now..." Danny sighed, pulling his friend into a tight side hug. They didn't say anything, they just laid in the water for a while. Dan was on his back, watching Arin subtly as the other drew in the sand while still laying on his stomach. Dan smiled as he saw how concentrated his company was, making the cutest face. Arin's brow was creased as he scrunched his small nose, his tounge stuck out just barely past his moist lips as he bit down on it, he was also squinting slightly, completely focused on what he was doodling.

A soft giggle escaped Dan's lips as he watched the little half-breed draw in the sand in from of him, Arin's head snapped up, losing his concentration, "What?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing, you're just really adorable like that."

"Wha-..." Arin asked in shock.

"The way that you're concentrating... Like you make the cutest little face and it just is so precious." Danny told him, "That's one of my favorite things about people, like those really cute quirks that they have... Like you know when they smile and their eyes get all squinty and they just look so-" Arin stopped the older male's long ranting, by planting his lips against Dan's sweet ones.

|-/

Jack appeared back in his apartment, running a hand over the swollen, blue markings on his arm, frowning to himself. Sadly his magic couldn't fix this one, the only power to make the pain stop could be done by demons and warlocks because of their 'evil nature' demons got way cooler powers, but the magic of a warlock was dangerous, that had the powers of both a demon and an angel and that was a wicked combination, they were destinatied to lives of evil and solitude.

A sigh escaped the young sprite's parted lips as he made his way down the street to a local café. This was Jack's favorite place, they always made the best coffee and the most amazing sandwichs and donuts he'd ever had. 

The angel stepped inside, taking in a deep breath, letting the sweet sent of the place fill him, "Hi, Jack... The usual?" The woman behind the counter smiled at him.

"Yes please, thank you, Rose." He smiled at the kind soul who went off to make his order. Jack went and sat at a table near the counter, staring down at his phone. He lifted his head as he heard the bell chime above the door, signaling someone had entered the small coffee place. Jack's breaht hitched in his throat, this man was one of the most gorgeous people he'd ever seen, he turned his head down a pink flush washing over him at the sin that washed through his mind. Jack didn't know why but he suddenly felt odd, he liked this weird feeling.

"Hello." The man spoke with a smile, sitting in front of the red-faced cherub.

"H-Hi..." Jack smiled.

"What's a cutie like you doing alone in a place like this?" The soft-hearted male in front of him, due to Jack's flustered manor, he could read the person before him.

"Um... I'm-I'm single..." Jack blushed brighter, "What's a handsome man like you doing alone?" Jack flirted the the person before him as well.

"Single as well... Does this sweet, and single boy have a name?" Asked the human.

"Oh... Uh... My-My name, Jack." He spoke, very flustered.

"Cute name to fit that cute smile... My name's Mark." He said with a seductive smirk, making Jack's heart pound furiously, "Could I possibly have your number, Jack?" He spoke with such confidence that the young immortal had never seen before. 

"Oh, er...Sure-Sure..." Jack fumbled with his phone, unlocking it and pulling up a new contact, thrusting it towards the other male with shaking hands. The mortal took the phone from him, putting in his contact and texting himself before handing it back to the smaller male. 

"Jack! Your food's ready!" Another woman, Jasmine, called.

"Oh well, I've gotta-" Both men froze as their eyes met.

"No..." Mark breathed in shock.

"You-You... You're a demon." Jack sat wide-eyed.

"You're an angel..." Mark spoke, "This is our secret now, Jack." He spoke and Jack didn't know what had gotten into him as he stood.

"See you later, Mark." Jack told him, winking as he placed his lips to Mark's ice cold cheek.

"Uh... Ye-Yeah..." Mark sat frozen, a soft smile played at his lips, a hand pressed against where Jack had left a kiss.

Now Mark knew, how Juliet felt.


	5. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
